Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 23 - On po ciebie idzie
Rozdział 23 - On po ciebie idzie — Wolfgang. — Ignoto! — Wolfgang... — Ignoto? — Wolfgang?! Myśl gęsta i bezbarwna przelewała się w przepaści między dwiema, nieustannie rosnącymi wieżycami odmiennych świadomości. Coraz trudniej było jej się wspinać na szczyt każdej z nich i już dawno byłaby zastygła w dwuznacznej nicości pomiędzy nimi, gdyby nie serce i jego okrutna niezłomność, wtłaczająca z każdym uderzeniem pachnące krwią i życiem iskry buntu. Więc myśl wciąż i wciąż zmieniała szczyty, brodząc po kolana w strachu i resztkach wspomnień, które wyciągały ku niej drżące smugi obrazów, przestrzegających przed konsekwencjami wyboru jednej lub drugiej wieży. Na środku drogi znajdowało się miejsce niezwykle niebezpieczne. Nadali mu imię – Wonwuz Tfaży, gdyż zgodnie z osobliwym zwyczajem ludzkiego umysłu wszystko musiało zostać nazwane, by móc zacząć być rozumiane. Zgoła osobliwa była to nazwa, lecz rodzaj, kolejność ani ilość sylab nie miała znaczenia. Wszystko było względne. Nazwali go tak tylko dlatego, że miano to wydało im się najbliższe temu, co wymyśliłby Wolfgang gdyby był jednomyślny. Ale to też nie miało znaczenia. W tym miejscu po prostu zawsze widzieli trzy twarze. I właśnie się do nich zbliżali. — Znam je. — Wcale ich nie znam. Na środku pomiędzy wieżami Ignoto i Wolfgang równie zajadle rościli sobie prawa do pierwszej osoby, i byliby znów doprowadzili do zwarcia, wiodącego skonfundowaną myśl ku bezpiecznym, prowadzącym w górę schodom drugiej wieży, gdyby nie wydarzyło się coś przełomowego, co w końcu zaburzyło przepływ chaosu. Śmierć zapukała do drzwi, a jej zimna, dostojna obecność sprawiła, że na moment wszystko zastygło w ciszy. Myśl otrząsnęła się pierwsza i rzuciła ku śmierci z nadzieją, widząc w niej jedyną drogę ku wiecznej jednomyślności. Nim jednak zdążyła przepłynąć przez dziurkę od klucza, serce powaliło ją na ziemię; miało nad myślą tę przewagę, że nie było rozerwane w pół. Ono znało Tfaże i tęskniło za nimi, ale było jednocześnie dzikie i nieokiełznane, zawsze stojące po stronie życia. Otworzyło więc swoje podwoje, gdzie zaraz za połamanym tronem miłości wyryte były imiona: Helga, Albert, Brunhilda, Gertruda i Joseph. Myśl zawahała się. — Znam je. — Wcale ich nie znam. Zanim jednak pierwsza osoba została wybrana, serce skruszyło wieżę Ignoto. * Cisza była pierwszym dźwiękiem, jaki usłyszał, i choć dopiero co wydobyta spod gruzów logika podpowiadała mu, że ciszy usłyszeć nie można, nie mógł przynieść jej tej pierwszej od dawna przyjemności i się z nią zgodzić. Zamknięty w klatce własnej głowy, nie rozróżniał dźwięku i jego braku, a rozeznanie ciszy wydało mu się tak cudownie fizyczne, jakby nagle dotknął jej zmysłami. — Jestem Wolfgang. — Jesteś Wolfgang. O ile powrót rzeczywistości zmysłów był niczym ponowne narodziny, o tyle powrót strachu – niczym powtórna akceptacja człowieczeństwa. — Dlaczego nie odszedłeś? — zapytał, gładząc kompulsywnie idealnie równą powierzchnię stołu. — Jestem tylko wyobrażeniem ciebie. Nie posiadam ciała, ani swojej własnej woli, więc mogę jedynie zostać wezwany przez swojego stworzyciela — odparł Ignoto. Otaczał go zewsząd, ale Wolfgang nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio poczuł taką ulgę. To było cudowne uczucie, móc w końcu usłyszeć go spoza własnej głowy. — Magnusa Stavarssona — odpowiedział machinalnie. — I zabiorę ze sobą to, co tak desperacko próbowałeś zatrzymać przy sobie — groził duch Ignoto, znacznie logiczniej i składniej, niż czynił to wobec Mercedes i Rubena, gdy był połączony z Wolfgangiem. Minęło kilka milczących sekund, nim wybiła pełnia świadomości. Serce Wolfganga nagle zaczęło uderzać o żebra, jak o czaszę dzwonu. Nie oznajmiało jednak godziny istnienia, lecz biło na alarm. — Zatrzymać przy sobie… Chodzi ci o magię? — Moją magię. Magię Stavarssona. — Ale… ja nic nie mogę na to poradzić! Gdybyśmy choćby chwilę dłużej zostali ze sobą połączeni, umarłbym! — próbował się tłumaczyć, rozglądając gorączkowo dookoła, jakby z któregoś ciemnego kąta zaraz miał wychynąć Magnus Stavarsson i rzucić się na niego. — Więc zamiast ciebie będą cierpieć twoje siostry i brat. — To nie moja wina! — To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. — Wynoś się! Wracaj do swego pana! — rozkazał Wolfgang, odkrywając w sobie na nowo lawę wściekłości. — On przyjdzie po ciebie… Gdy złowieszczy szept rozpłynął się w ciemności, Wolfgang opadł na krzesło, które zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem. Fakt, że było ono wykonane z ciemnego drewna i miało kilka zadrapań na prawym podłokietniku od razu zaprzątnął jego myśli. Owo spostrzeżenie kłóciło się o pierwszeństwo z bardzo ważną informacją o brązowych zasłonach, które były całkowicie zasunięte, co nie mogło przecież ujść jego uwadze. Podobnie jak fakt przebywania w nieznanym sobie pokoju o czystej, choć starej podłodze, znajdowania się w pozycji siedzącej i posiadania na sobie zbyt wielu brudnych ubrań. Zmysły zalały jego umysł powodzią doznań, odciągając uwagę od najważniejszego: Wolfgang w końcu zwyciężył opium oraz Ignoto i, co gorsza, również swój własny rozsądek. Znów był świadom swojego ciała, a jego wola należała tylko do niego, lecz marne to było pocieszenie – odzyskanie wolności przez niego równało się ciągłej jej utracie przez jego ukochane rodzeństwo. Czym on sobie na to zasłużył? Dlaczego Stavarsson postawił przed nim zadanie nie do wykonania? Powoli podszedł do okna, nie zważając na plamy tańczące mu przed oczami, i odsunął zasłonę. Poranne słońce oślepiło go brutalnie swoją ożywczą siłą, natychmiast znajdując wspólny język z jego sercem, które od razu zaczęło bić raźniej, pomimo wycieńczenia przypominając sobie o swojej sile i młodości. Znajdował się piętrze jednej z karczm stojących przy głośnej, zatłoczonej ulicy. Przez kilka sekund oswajał się z myślą, że nie jest sam na tym świecie, po czym uniósł głowę. W oddali, niczym kolumny firmamentu, strzelały w bezchmurne niebo wieże pałacu w Valencii, na których falowały dumnie iberyjskie flagi. Właśnie zaczął tworzyć w głowie dziesiątki domysłów, co wydarzyło się tam podczas jego nieobecności, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Nim zadecydował, czy zaprosić go do środka, przybysz wprosił się sam. — Ja przepraszać! — Młoda, zgrabna dziewczyna, stanęła jak wryta, ujrzawszy Wolfganga. — Ja sądzić, że pan spać… — Wyglądała na przestraszoną. — Jak masz na imię? — zapytał bez zastanowienia. Wszystko musiało zostać nazwane... — O… Olalla. — Usiądź — poprosił, całkowicie rozsuwając zasłony, by wpuścić jak najwięcej światła. Dziewczyna przycupnęła ostrożnie na tym samym krześle, na którym kilka minut wcześniej się obudził, i zaczęła miąć w palcach znoszony, ale bardzo czysty, biały fartuszek. Wolfgang zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej, unikając jakichkolwiek gwałtownych ruchów, gdyż dziewczyna, z niewiadomej dla niego przyczyny, bała się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Przypominała drżącego ze strachu króliczka, obok którego właśnie przebiegała węsząca sfora. — Wiesz, jak długo tutaj jestem? — zapytał łagodnie. — Dobę. Wczoraj o poranku pan przyjść — wydukała łamanym wspólnym, kurcząc się w sobie. Wolfgang zaczął zastanawiać w jakim był stanie i co wtedy zrobił, że Olalla tak się go obawiała. Przecież nie mógł nikogo skrzywdzić, inaczej obudziłby się w celi, a nie w całkiem przytulnym, choć prostym pokoju. Olalla jednak sama wyręczyła go w domysłach. — Papa mówi, że ty czarownik… Wolfgang chciał jej powiedzieć, że jej ojciec nie jest wcale daleki od prawdy, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Poza tym, od odejścia Ignoto był już tylko pokrzywdzonym przez los germańskim szlachcicem. — Nie jestem czarownikiem. Myślisz, że chodziłbym brudny, gdybym nim był? — zapytał. Jego powracające do dawnej kondycji zmysły zdążyły już dać mu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo cuchnął. Olalla w końcu odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. — Gdybyś czarował, ty czyściejszy byś był — stwierdziła z taką szczerością, jaka mogła pochodzić jedynie z prostego, młodego mieszczańskiego serca. — Posłuchaj, Olalla. Jestem bardzo chory i nie wiem jak długo dane mi jeszcze będzie chodzić po tym świecie… — Wieczorem zatrzymał się u nas cyrulik. Ja mogę zawołać… — zaoferowała się Olalla, pełna współczucia dla tego młodzieńca, który, jeśli dobrze zrozumiała jego zawiłe, wyszukane słowa, miał lada dzień umrzeć. — Dziękuję za troskę, lecz na to nie znalazłby ratunku nawet nadworny medyk — wyznał szczerze Wolfgang, zastanawiając się, czy istniał na tym świecie ktokolwiek zdolny powstrzymać gniew Stavarssona. — Ale możesz pomóc mi inaczej. — Pan mówić! — Muszę napisać list. Czy twój ojciec ma pergaminy, inkaust i gęsie pióro? A, i lak? — My prości ludzie, niepiśmienni… Ale cyrulik może mieć, on uczony! Nim zdążył mrugnąć, Olalla wybiegła z pokoju. Nie upłynęło nawet kilka minut, gdy Wolfgang zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu, wpatrując się w pusty pergamin. Wyjrzał przez okno na strzelające w niebo pałacowe wieże, po czym uniósł drżącą, jakby ulepioną z wosku dłoń, i z trudem nakreślił pierwsze słowo. * Po godzinie walki z własną słabością, złożył list i zapalił świecę. Odsuwając od siebie natrętne obawy, że żywi się złudną nadzieją, obserwował jak krople laku powoli spadają na pergamin. Gdy lak odpowiednio stężał, odcisnął w nim swój rodowy pierścień, którego na szczęście nikt do tej pory mu nie odebrał. Był to jak na razie jedyny uśmiech losu; tylko dzięki niemu i wyrytemu w nim herbowi gwarantował sobie dostarczenie listu do odpowiednich rąk. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Germania była wystarczająco daleko, by nikt nie rozpoznał jego napiętnowanej zdradą ojca pieczęci. Ignoto pewnie już powrócił do Stavarssona. Ile czasu zajmie Pająkowi odłączenie się od Lumdinga i przybycie tutaj? Im usilniej próbował to obliczyć, tym jego zguba zdawała się bliższa. Przebrał się w czyste ubranie, które przyniosła mu Olalla, i choć lniana, pachnąca słomą koszula nie była ani tak dobrze dopasowana, ani tak miękka jak czarne jedwabie Stavarssona, nigdy nie było mu tak wygodnie. Zszedł na dół, ściskając w dłoni najważniejszy list w swoim życiu. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, więc przy stołach zasiadali jedynie ci, którym wczoraj nie udało się trafić do łóżka, oraz nieliczni kupcy, wyruszający skoro świt dla dobra interesów. Ci obdarzyli Wolfganga przeciągłymi spojrzeniami z nutą pogardy dla jego wyglądu, ale nie próbowali go zaczepiać, gdy przechodził obok nich w kierunku szynkwasu, za którym krzątał się wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. — W czym mogę słu… — Karczmarz urwał w połowie i głośno przełknął ślinę. — Potrzebuję wysłać list — powiedział grzecznie Wolfgang, udając, że tego nie zauważył. Mężczyzna wytarł czyste dłonie w jeszcze czystszy fartuch, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Wolfgang nie mógł dłużej powstrzymywać swojej ciekawości. Już otwierał usta, by zapytać, co zrobił, kiedy się tu znalazł, ale w tej samej chwili z kuchni wychyliła się Olalla i szybko przystąpiła do wyjaśniania gospodarzowi całej sprawy. Kolor włosów i kształt twarzy ich obojga zdradził Wolfgangowi, że pierwsza od dawna, życzliwa mu osoba była córką karczmarza. — Dokąd list? — zapytał ostro karczmarz. Jego nastawienie do gościa zmieniło się diametralnie, gdy dowiedział się, że Wolfgang wcale nie był czarownikiem, a jego córka przebywała z nim sam na sam za zamkniętymi drzwiami. — Do Arendelle — odpowiedział pokornie von Oxenstern, kładąc pismo na blacie i przykrywając je dłonią. Mężczyzna zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale najwyraźniej obawa i chęć pozbycia się go przeważyły nad zamiarem wezwania strażników miejskich. — Ty mieć szczęście. U nas kupiec stamtąd — burknął karczmarz, skinieniem głowy wskazując siedzącego przy oknie handlarza, który znad pełnego talerza podziwiał piękny, valencki poranek. Wolfgang podszedł do niego z bijącym sercem i nie uspokoił go nawet przyjazny uśmiech, jaki otrzymał od jasnowłosego kupca, gdy wręczał mu sakiewkę pełną monet. Arendalczyk, ku jego ogromnej uldze, nawet nie rzucił okiem na pieczęć – schował list za pazuchę razem z pękatą sakiewką i z zadowoleniem poklepał wybrzuszenie, jakie uczyniła w jego kaftanie. Wolfgang uznał to za dobicie interesu. Teraz pozostawało mu jedynie modlić się, by Arendalczyk nie zgubił listu, nie został napadnięty, nie zginął w drodze do domu, ani nie zapomniał o dostarczeniu listu do rąk własnych marszałka Arenhusa, pełniącego teraz w Arendelle funkcję regenta. Wolfgang bardziej obawiał się jednak tego, co miało wkrótce stać się z nim. Stracił władzę nad własnymi uczuciami na tak długo, że nie potrafił opanować wzmagającego się strachu, który jakby pokrył szronem jego płuca, utrudniając oddychanie. Zaczął się pocić i drżeć na całym ciele, przez co rzeczywiście przypominał ciężko chorego. Olalla przyniosła mu śniadanie i pełen otuchy uśmiech, ale wszystko, co zjadł, zamiast do żołądka, jakby wpadło w otchłań bez dna. Nie poczuł smaku ani zapachu potraw, ani też płynącej z dziewczęcego uśmiechu nadziei. Nagle zerwał się na równe nogi. Co on wyprawiał?! Przecież musiał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce! Szybko ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale nie zdążył zrobić dwóch kroków, gdy usłyszał za plecami chrząknięcie karczmarza, które, sądząc z jego natarczywości, było pierwszym i ostatnim pokojowym ostrzeżeniem. Wolfgang bez zastanowienia sięgnął do pasa, ale nie wyczuł sakiewki. Przypomniał sobie, że wszystkie pieniądze, jakie miał przy sobie, ofiarował Arendalczykowi, i przeraził się jeszcze bardziej. Musiał pozostać anonimowy, więc nie mógł ot tak zwyczajnie uciec i ryzykować pojmania przez strażników miejskich. Nie był też pewny czy po utracie połowy swojej wagi w wyniku walki z Ignoto i opium, zdążyłby dobiec do drzwi, nim pochwyciłyby go mocarne dłonie karczmarza. To, co prawdopodobnie spotkałoby go za nieopłacenie rachunku, było jednak niczym w porównaniu do wizji Magnusa mordującego z zimną krwią wszystkich przebywających w zasięgu jego wzroku. Nagle poczuł, że coś ciągnie go za ramiona. Jego peleryna zaczepiła o oparcie krzesła, jakby chciała go powstrzymać przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. Wolfgang spojrzał z odrazą na tę nieodłączną część swojego stroju, należącą przecież do Stavarssona i posiadającą jego rodowy herb. A Stavarsson nigdy nie ubrałby się w coś, co nie było godne jego pozycji. Już wiedział, co robić. Rozpiął pelerynę i zawiesił ją niedbale na oparciu. Nagle poczuł, że zrzucił z siebie niewyobrażalny ciężar. — To jedwab. Sprzączka jest ze srebra — oznajmił krótko i wyszedł na ulicę, posyłając Olalli coś, co w jego mniemaniu było uśmiechem wdzięczności. Karczmarz najwyraźniej mu uwierzył, bo nikt nie próbował go gonić, mimo iż Wolfgang zatrzymał się tuż za progiem, by nacieszyć się czymś tak prozaicznym, jak oddychanie świeżym powietrzem. Po słonecznym poranku nie było już śladu; niebo zakryły gęste, siwe chmury, z których siąpiła przygnębiająca, drobna mżawka. Wolfgang spojrzał na północny wschód, gdzie na horyzoncie kłębiły się purpurowoczarne zwały chmur, przemieszczające się z nienaturalną prędkością. Wolfgang rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na niebo, pragnąc jak najszybciej załatwić swoje sprawy i schronić się przed deszczem. On jako jedyny wiedział, jaką grozę, daleko bardziej przerażającą od burzy, niosły ze sobą te chmury. Zwiesił głowę i na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalały mu wychudzone, osłabione nogi, zaczął biec w kierunku bram miasta. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że jego buty beznamiętnie wystukiwały na mokrym bruku: On-po-ciebie-idzie-on-po-ciebie-idzie... * — Każ im przynieść lilie. Lilie! I żadnych róż! Wiecie, że ich nie cierpię! Rozbrzmiewający w całym korytarzu władczy głos królowej Mercedes poinformował Elsę o jej pomyślnej rekonwalescencji, jeszcze zanim ujrzała władczynię Iberii na własne oczy. — Jak mówiłam, jej wysokość od rana jest na nogach i zajmuje się zaległymi sprawami, choć medyk jeszcze zalecał jej ostrożność. Wyraźnie nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać tej bezczynności — wyjaśniła z uśmiechem Monsterrat, zauważając zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy Elsy, gdy koło nich przeszli służący z wazonami oraz Bendigo, którego mina wyrażała ostateczną akceptację doli ochmistrza, składającej się w znacznej mierze z pośredniego otrzymywania wszystkich przygan pod adresem swoich podwładnych. Elsa kątem oka zauważyła, że wazony, jakie niezgrabnie taszczyli młodzi służący, wypełnione były szkarłatnymi różami. Jej twarz rozjaśnił mimowolny uśmiech. Gdy Monsterrat zapowiedziała przybycie Elsy, królowa Arendelle ostrożnie weszła do komnaty Mercedes. Panowała tutaj dziwnego rodzaju przygnębiająca cisza, idealnie dostrojona do jednostajnego szumu ulewy, wyraźnie słyszalnego przez otwarte okna. — Elsa, jak dobrze znów cię widzieć! Złotowłosa królowa siedziała na masywnym mahoniowym krześle, ustawionym bokiem do wejścia. W prawej dłoni trzymała kilka obwieszonych lakowymi pieczęciami listów, a lewą gładziła okrągły, ukryty w zwiewnych szatach brzuch. — Cieszę się, że wróciłaś do zdrowia — odparła Elsa, gdy za Montserrat zamknęły się drzwi, i uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie. Mercedes nie wstała jednak, by ją powitać. — Usiądź, proszę — zachęciła z lekką rezerwą i wskazała królowej stojący obok fotel, jaki wcześniej przysunęła Montserrat. Elsa tylko przycupnęła na fotelu, zaniepokojona brakiem odpowiedniego powitania, do którego Mercedes zawsze była tak chętna. Bynajmniej nie miała jej tego za złe, sama nieraz dochodziła do zaskakujących sum, gdy pod koniec dnia z czystego kaprysu liczyła wszystkie ukłony, jakie danego dnia otrzymała i odwzajemniła. Żaden ze scandinavskich narodów nie darzył gorącą miłością sztywnej dworskiej etykiety, więc, jak za zamierzchłych czasów, starano się ją ograniczyć do niezbędnego minimum. Król Agdar nieraz opowiadał Elsie, że jego ojciec, a jej dziadek, król Thorbjörn, kazał wszystkim swoim doradcom zwracać się do siebie po imieniu. Stosunek do monarchii ludzi południa był jednak diametralnie inny, o czym od razu szło się przekonać po przepychu panującym w całym pałacu, dlatego Elsa uważniej przyjrzała się królowej Iberii, chcąc doszukać się przyczyny tego nagłego rozluźnienia obyczajów. I natychmiast zaczęła wyrzucać sobie brak wyrozumiałości i współczucia. Dostrzegła ze zdumieniem jak wielkie zmiany zaszły w niej odkąd widziała Mercedes po raz ostatni. Jej cera stała się blada i w świetle świec przypominała pomięty grymasami udręki pergamin. Chabrowe oczy, które Alexander odziedziczył po niej w pełnej krasie, zszarzały i straciły wyraz; Elsa miała wrażenie, że wewnątrz nich zbiło się lustro, w którym przeglądała się dusza. Postura Mercedes zgarbiła się i skurczyła, jakby władczyni do każdego chciała obrócić się plecami. Jedynie uśmiech, delikatny, słaby, może lekko wymuszony, usilnie zapewniał, że jedyny chaos w pobliżu to tylko ten, który rozpętał za oknem. — Alexander mówił mi, że ty i Anna bardzo martwiłyście się o mnie — zagaiła Mercedes, przypatrując się Elsie z ledwie dostrzegalnym cieniem uśmiechu. — Dziękuję za troskę. — W obliczu tak wielkich nieszczęść jakie spotkały cię w ostatnim czasie, wszystkich bardzo poruszyła twoja choroba — odpowiedziała uprzejmie i szczerze Elsa, chcąc wynagrodzić Mercedes swoje nieme roszczenia do ukłonów, ale złapała się na tym, że zamiast grzecznie spuścić wzrok, uważnie analizuje każde drgnięcie mięśni jej twarzy. Czyżby w kwestii Sverigii zaszły jakieś niespodziewane zmiany…? A może to tylko skrajne zmęczenie? Władczyni Iberii nie odpowiedziała, a jej niejednoznacznie uniesione kąciki ust wskazywały na mnogość sprzecznych myśli, jakie wywołały w jej umyśle słowa Elsy. — Czy moi synowie zadbali o ciebie i twoją siostrę należycie w czasie mojej nieobecności? — zapytała Mercedes. Elsa, która spodziewała się natychmiastowego poruszenia spraw natury politycznej, poczuła się nieco zbita z tropu. Odkąd tylko Montserrat przybyła do jej komnaty, by zaprowadzić ją do Mercedes, nie robiła niczego innego, tylko porządkowała w głowie nieco pozacierane już wątki sporu jej sąsiada z Iberią. — Proszę cię, nie każ mi od razu wskakiwać do polityki — poprosiła błagalnie Mercedes. Humor wyraźnie zaczął jej się poprawiać. — Byłam tyle czasu zamknięta w tym pokoju, że samotne rozmyślania o polityce zbrzydły mi już do cna. Przede wszystkim chciałam porozmawiać z tobą o tym, co działo się, gdy nie mogłam czuwać nad wami osobiście. A doniesienia moich dwórek to nie to samo, co informacje z pierwszej ręki, prawda? — Ależ oczywiście — odparła Elsa, uśmiechając się mimowolnie, gdy jej podejrzenia kłopotów nie sprawdziły się. — Niczego nam nie brakowało, twoi synowie nie pozwolili nam się nudzić. Książę Alexander zabrał nas na przejażdżkę konną do królewskich stadnin… — Podobały wam się? To prawdziwe oczko w głowie mojego męża... — Są piękne — ucięła Elsa, nie chcąc wracać do nieuważnie rozbudzonych wspomnień z tamtego dnia. — Och, proszę, nie miej mi za złe tego, że namawiałam Alexandra do oświadczyn. — Mercedes uśmiechnęła się pojednawczo. — W końcu to nasz obowiązek, dbać o jak najlepszą przyszłość naszych krajów, nieprawdaż? — Nie czuję się urażona — odpowiedziała Elsa, pragnąc za wszelką cenę zmienić temat, by nie ulec pokusie wyznania Mercedes, że słowa jej syna dotknęły ją wtedy do głębi… ale przecież… chyba nie mogła mieć martwego serca, skoro teraz biło ono tak żywo…? Nagle wydarzenia tamtego dnia stały się nieco mniej przygnębiające. — A Rubén? Czy przypadkiem w niczym wam nie uchybił? — zapytała królowa, z tonu Elsy wnioskując, że lepiej nie wspominać więcej imienia Alexandra. Jej twarz stała się za to znacznie bardziej surowa, jakby Mercedes już przygotowywała się na przyjęcie potoku gorzkich słów pod adresem swojego pierworodnego. — W żadnym razie! — szybko zapewniła Elsa, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać błąkającego się wokół jej ust uśmiechu. — Zabrał mnie na korridę… oraz Annę, oczywiście — zawiesiła głos, przypominając sobie swoje nagłe omdlenie, przepiękny sen i nachylającą się nad nią twarz następcy tronu. Mercedes żachnęła się, jakby wiedziała, że usłyszy coś, co jej się nie spodoba. — Na to brutalne widowisko? On nie ma za grosz wyczucia! — wykrzyknęła oburzona, załamując teatralnie ręce. — Jakie wrażenie zrobiła na was ta tania rozrywka? — spytała szybko tonem osoby, która już dobrze zna odpowiedź. — Szanuję ją jako tradycję Iberii, lecz patrzenie na cierpienie zwierzęcia to dla mnie żadna przyjemność — przyznała Elsa, zaskoczona i nieco onieśmielona tak gwałtowną reakcją Mercedes. — Nic dziwnego. Czułam się podobnie, kiedy mój królewski małżonek zabrał mnie na moją pierwszą korridę. Z całego serca przepraszam, że musiałyście oglądać śmierć niewinnego stworzenia — powiedziała spokojnie i poważnie władczyni, kładąc dłoń na sercu, czym podkreśliła ogromne przejęcie całą sytuacją i szczerość przeprosin. — Ale matador nie zabił byka… — wtrąciła Elsa ostrożnie. — Jak to? — Rubén powstrzymał go w ostatniej chwili. Władczyni Iberii nie kryła zaskoczenia. — Choć na tyle miał rozumu — mruknęła po chwili, wciąż zagniewana. — Każę mu was natychmiast przeprosić. — Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Już to zrobił — odparła Elsa, znów pozwalając myślom pobiec ku wspomnieniom upajającego zapachu róży. Nawet nie poczuła jak jej policzki upodabniają się barwą do kwiatów, jakie kilka minut wcześniej wynieśli stąd zmachani służący. Mercedes skłoniła głowę ze zrozumieniem, jakby zgodziła się ze samą sobą w jakiejś bardzo ważnej kwestii, a w jej spojrzeniu pojawiły się trudne do zinterpretowania iskry, które pewnie nie spodobałyby się Elsie, gdyby tylko zwróciła na nie uwagę. — Zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, że zasugerowałam oświadczyny niewłaściwemu synowi… — To nie tak! — zaprzeczenie wyszło z ust Elsy jeszcze zanim zdążyła właściwie zinterpretować aluzję. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale poczuła w środku głębokie przekonanie o konieczności ukrywania za wszelką cenę swoich uczuć do Rubena. — Niestety, żaden z książąt nie znalazł miejsca w moim sercu, mimo iż są od siebie tak różni — skłamała gładko. Gdy tylko odsunęła od siebie podejrzenia, zmarszczyła brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, dlaczego rozmawia z królową Iberii o jej synach, jakby przyszła tutaj negocjować małżeństwo. Dlaczego w ogóle dała się wpędzić w tę rozmowę? Może i jest młoda, ale to nie znaczy, że najważniejsze są dla niej amory… To nie przystoi królowym... Deszcz szumiał za oknem z coraz większą zapalczywością, niosąc ze sobą zapach mokrej ziemi, kamienia i soli. Ten sam towarzyszył jej w ogrodach przy fontannie, gdzie rozmawiała w cztery oczy z księciem Rubenem... — O tak, nie mogą się bardziej różnić — przyznała zagadkowo Mercedes, wstając ostrożnie i powoli podchodząc do okna — a mimo to od zawsze byli nierozłączni. Rubén nie posiada tylu zalet Alexandra, co Alexander jego, ale też w żadnym stopniu nie dzieli jego przywar. Od zawsze był poważny, szczery i konkretny, wolał chodzić własnymi ścieżkami. Polityka nudziła go, podobnie jak bale i uganianie się za szlachciankami. Nigdy nie umiałam znaleźć z nim wspólnego języka... Elsa słuchała uważnie Mercedes, całkowicie wierząc jej słowom, które coraz mocniej rozpalały jej serce. Skoro rodzona matka Rubena przyznała, że nie mogła nigdy w pełni zrozumieć syna, Elsa zyskała absolutną pewność, że nić porozumienia jaka zawiązała się pomiędzy nią a Rubenem, była czymś wyjątkowym. — Ale już dość o błahostkach — zaczęła dziarsko Mercedes, odwracając się od okna. — Jestem gotowa rozpocząć z Waszą Wysokością rozmowy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach